The development of renewable energy sources has revitalized the need for large-scale batteries for off-peak energy storage. The requirements for such an application differ from those of other types of rechargeable batteries such as lead-acid batteries. Batteries for off-peak energy storage in the power grid generally are required to be of low capital cost, long cycle life, high efficiency, and low maintenance.
One type of electrochemical energy system suitable for such an energy storage is a so-called “flow battery” which uses a halogen component for reduction at a normally positive electrode in discharge mode, and an oxidizable metal adapted to become oxidized at a normally negative electrode during the normal operation of the electrochemical system. An aqueous metal halide electrolyte is used to replenish the supply of halogen component as it becomes reduced at the positive electrode. The electrolyte is circulated between the electrode area and a reservoir area. One example of such a system uses zinc as the metal and chlorine as the halogen.
Such electrochemical energy systems are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,713,888, 3,993,502, 4,001,036, 4,072,540, 4,146,680, and 4,414,292, and in EPRI Report EM-1051 (Parts 1-3) dated April 1979, published by the Electric Power Research Institute, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.